Fireflies
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: Un millón de luciérnagas esa noche... sólo para nosotros dos. SouxMaka. Songfic con la canción Fireflies de Owl City.


**Primero que todo... ¡¡GOMEN A LOS FANS DE COMBO NIÑOS Y DE MI CROSSOVER!! Por subir este longfic y no respetar la lista TToTT... pero en serio, escuché la canción Fireflies y me llegó esta idea de golpe... Y TENIA QUE ESCRIBIRLA. Espero que en algunos años me perdonen... En fin, este es mi primer fanfic para Soul Eater y espero que sea de su agrado. Está narrado por Soul en todo momento y en segunda persona dirigido a Maka. OBVIAMENTE es un SouMaka. Emmm... no se que más decir. ¡DISFRUTEN!**

_Disclaimer:_ Soul Eater no me pertenece (si me perteneciera... uhhhh xD) es de completa autoridad de Atsushi Okubo.

_Disclaimer 2:_ La canción Fireflies le pertenece a Owl City... debo agradecerle a este tipo por haber echo la canción. Escucharla despertó una magia que tenía olvidada en mi corazón hace mucho tiempo... :D

Fireflies

-_Lindas… ¿Verdad?-_ te pregunté mientras giraba mi cabeza para mirarte.

-_Están… están tan llenas de magia-_ dijiste, mirándome dulcemente.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_Cause they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude, but I_

_Would just stand and stare_

Un millón de luciérnagas sólo esa noche en la laguna.

Un millón de luciérnagas sólo en cielo volando.

Un millón de luciérnagas sólo para nosotros dos.

Volaban reflejando su mágica luz en la laguna, algunas se acercaban a nosotros, nos rodeaban y regresaban con las otras. Estábamos yo y tú solos, sentados al borde del lago. Yo rodeaba tu espalda con mi brazo, y tú apoyabas tu cabeza en mi hombro. Podía sentir tu respiración en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd_

_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

_Cause everything is never as it seems._

Al fin era sábado en la noche, pero esta vez me tocaba decidir a mí que haríamos en la noche, tenía esto planeado de hace mucho tiempo, no solo esta "cita", si no que también esta sería mi oportunidad de tocar por primera vez tus labios. Sí, esta noche te diré lo que siento, lo que siempre me había costado admitir, pero que ahora que estoy aquí contigo se hace tan fácil.

Seguíamos viendo las luciérnagas volando en círculos grandes, formando un ciclo de luces que se movían sin parar. Tus ojos se iluminaban al igual que tu hermosa sonrisa, yo me quedé mirándote sin que tú te dieras cuenta.

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightening bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance._

_A foxtrot above my head,_

_A sock-hop beneath my bed,_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread._

-_¿Me esperas un segundo?-_ dijiste mientras te ponías de pie. -_¿No te atrevas a moverte ni un centímetro de aquí OK?-_

Te seguí con la mirada mientras tú te profundizabas más y más en el bosque que estaba a nuestras espaldas. ¿Qué será lo que fuiste a hacer? La curiosidad me mataba, pero como me dijiste que no me moviera, tendré que optar por hacerte caso.

Recordé los viejos tiempos, cuando aún no me transformaba en una Death Schyte, cuando yo estaba obsesionado con tratarte mal. ¡Que me estaba pasando en ese momento! Ahora que lo pienso de esa forma, un hueco se me hace en el corazón, haciéndome sentir mal. Pero luego una luz iluminó mi frente… otra luciérnaga.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd_

_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

_Cause everything is never as it seems._

_When I fall asleep._

No todo fue desgracia, ahora que lo recuerdo bien. Sí, también compartimos felicidad, mucha, para ser exacto. Como cuando bailamos en nuestra mente. O todas las batallas que tuvimos juntos, cuando me prometías que te volverías más fuerte para que yo no me siga sacrificando por ti. Pero tú sabes que… yo daría mi vida por ti. No porque es una obligación… si no porque te amo.

-_¡Listo Soul! ¡Ya llegué!_- escuchar tu dulce voz hizo que la piel se me erizara.

Al voltearme para verte, pude notar que tenías algo en tus brazos. Pero no pude distinguir que era, hasta que te acercaste.

_Leave my door open just a crack._

_Please take me away from here._

_Cause I feel like such an insomniac._

_Please take me away from here__)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_Please take me away from here_

Era un regalo, envuelto en un papel blanco con detalles en dorado. Te miré y tú te sonrojaste, obligándome a sonrojar también.

-_P-para ti… espero que te guste-_ susurraste entregándome la caja, yo la tomé y después de echarle otro vistazo la abrí.

Era una foto de nosotros dos, era la que nos tomamos hace un mes. Cuando con los chicos fuimos a visitar la ciudad vecina. Yo rodeaba tu cintura con una mano, y tú apoyabas tu mejilla con la mía. Estábamos los dos sonriendo, y a nuestras espalda había un hermoso árbol de cerezo.

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies._

_I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell._

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_Cause I saved a few,_

_And I keep them in a jar_

Volvía sonrojarme mientras sonreía. Luego te miré, tu rostro estaba más cerca que antes del mío.

-_¿Te gustó?-_ preguntaste con timidez.

-_Claro que sí, está precioso-_ respondí susurrándote, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

Te miré a los ojos, perdiéndome en los tuyos.

-_Oye… Maka-_ dije apoyando mi frente con la tuya.

_-¿Sí, Soul?-_

Era mi oportunidad, ahora que te sentía más cerca de mí, te sentía así como nunca antes lo había echo en mi vida. Una luciérnaga pasó por tu lado y tú te distrajiste. Puse mi mano en tu mejilla para que me miraras.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd_

_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

_Cause everything is never as it seems._

_When I fall asleep._

-_Tengo que decirte algo… algo que debí haberte dicho hace mucho-_

_-¿Qué cosa?- _dijiste ya poniendo tus labios muy cerca de los míos.

-_Creo que… no es necesario que te lo diga-_

Te confundiste, pero esa era la oportunidad para besarte… y no la desperdicié. Pude sentir como me despegaba del piso y me elevaba contigo. Volábamos y las luciérnagas nos rodeaban. Nuestros labios bailaban tal y como esos insectos de luz revoloteaban en el lago.

Me vi obligado a separarme de ti, por falta de aire. No nos separamos, y abrimos un poco los ojos para mirarnos fijo. Pude notar como tus mejillas habían tornado de otro color, al igual que las mías.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd_

_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

-_Yo también te am...-_

-_Te amo Maka-_ dije interrumpiéndote con otro beso.

Luciérnagas… están llenas de magia.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo The End oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Y? qué les pareció? Uff... debo admitir que el desarrollo me gustó mucho... pero el final, PFFF!!... siempre estropeo los finales de mis oneshots TToTT, pero bueno... al menos lo intenté XD. Ahora bien, si recibo muchos reviews de los fans de SE, subiré mi longfic ¿¡RESFRIADO!? JUSTO DESPUÉS de haber subido el nuevo chap del crossover de CN con DF. Ahora los dejo de molestar... NOS VEMOS/LEEMOS LUEGO!**

_~La magia de Queen a renacido... PEACE 4 THE WORLD._


End file.
